Prologue 1 Bulborb's beginning
by Banjobug
Summary: History of the Great Black Bulborb
1. Prologue 1 Way of the Bulborb

Prologue 1

Way of the bulborb

I was born in a deep cave. I had many brothers and sisters. They are all dead now. Everyone but me. My mother died in a fight with the pikmin not long after I was born. I was still a larvae when she died. But I saw her die. I saw her whither in agony as the cruel Olimar threw the final pikmin. I saw her die, I saw her pain, and I knew that if I wasn't careful I would be next. So as the final pikmin was thrown I scotted away into a corner, hoping that they would not notice me. All my brothers and sisters foolish they were charged towards the pikmin after mother died. They were quickly disposed of by Olimar. The cruel one. That day I vowed that I would kill Olimar and all his pikmin. Or die trying. When they finally left I crawled out of my hiding place. I cried for a long time next to my dead mother. Suddenly I noticed my mother's charm. A strange box with a strange symbol on it. It looked like a demon of some kind. I decided that I would carry it for my dead mother, maybe it would help me get my sweet revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Guardian

20 days later

I am now a fully grown bulbear. I roam the tunnels of dream den protecting my mother's treasure. I decide to sleep. The first time I've slept since that terrible day. I set my mother's treasure in a dead end tunnel and camp out in front of it.

I tried to sleep. But I can not. Suddenly I hear a noise. I get up quickly. I notice a moving red light in the distance. The same color of the man that lead the pikmin. At last I can get my revenge! I wait and hide. A group of 5 pikmin walk right by me. They're demise was quick. The man has seen me. He throws a large amount of pikmin at me. They're little pitiful smacks are but a small sting. I shake them off and gobble up more. The man is panicking now. He throws more at me and then. He burps.

I can't see or smell. I sense a horribly bitter smell and then everything goes black. Suddenly I break free and I see light and I black out.

I wake up and notice that I'm being carried. A group of 20 pikmin are carrying me. I roar a loud roar and the pikmin scatter. I eat them one by one. I go back to my mother's treasure and I see that it is gone. My only hope of possible revenge... gone. Even without it I will destroy that man no matter what the cost. I will avenge my mother!


	3. Prologue 2 part 2 Yes 2 parts to this

Prologue 2

Split identity

I dimly remember a previous life. One not of poison and glee. But more of flame and anger. I do not think i was always what I am. I don't think I will stay what I am now. Somehow, someway, I will find a way to become what I once was. Not a poison to kill predators, but a pikmin who can think without fumes of poison in your mind. I want to be ME!


	4. Chapter 2 A friend

Hi everyone! This is Banjobug here thank you for your support. I have decided to continue with the story. Also, if you're wondering the two prologue things were about the bulbear and the white pikmin. Well.. There's two stories in one that are intertwined, and I can't just rip the story and half and put two different stories in different places that are tied together so well. Ah. You'll understand as time goes on. Also I do not own pikmin or any of those cute little guys (BUT THEY'RE AWESOME) So enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Narrator: Whitey

It was the end of a very, very deadly day for the pikmin. 40 of my friends were killed. Sometimes I wonder... Isn't he supposed to be some incredible genius? If he is then why des he make so many mistakes? . He should have burped immediately! Then at lease some lives would have been saved! But no. He decided to wait for 10 pikmin to die! Also to top it all off the treasure we got from the bulborb was stolen by a dweevil and we didn't get anything out of it!

Well what's done is done. As we climbed into the leadere's ship we were jolted around a little as it lifted off into the air.

"I never have liked bulbears" Said a yellow pikmin

"Hey! What are you doing in the ship!" I shouted

"I go where I please" He said scratching his ear

"But... that's not possible!" I said.

"If it's not possible how did you get in here?"

I started sputtering and then took a deep breath and said.

"Alright. What are you doing in our ship?"

"YOUR ship?" The yellow started laughing. I found him extremely annoying now and I was unhappy to realize he would be here all night. The yellow pikmin managed to stop laughing long enough to say

"This isn't YOUR ship. This is the leaders' ship! What's your name anyway?"

"I don't really have a name..."

"Well, what does the leader call you?"

"Well, whenever he calls us out he says that he needs more whiteys."

"Your point is?"

"I think my name's whitey."

"Well that's unimaginative, but I guess we'll talk about that later."

"Well? What's your name?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's yellerbelly. That's what the leader calls us at least."

"That's.... interesting. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just checking out the sights. What do you think the leader wants with all these pieces of junk?" He said pointing to a cherry.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but the leader always has a purpose."

"Is that what they tell you?"

"No, That's what I know."

"Let me tell you something. I was the first yellow pikmin to ever be plucked"

My eyes bulged out of my sockets (even more than usual) and I said

"What???"

"Ok, ok. I 'm really only the 3rd. The first two died days ago."

"Well that's still impressive and all but."

"I was hiding out on that tree in that pool for 365 days waiting for him to come back! But he never did come back. That's when I realized that I would have to go it alone. I said farewell to the other five yellows and went on my way. Since then I've traveled everywhere. Fighting off creatures and things like that. I realized that I didn't need him at all."

"How long were you out there alone? And how could you fight off creatures and..."

"Hey slow down whitey! I don't like talking about all that happened so you can find out on your own"

"But the leader is everything! He protects us!" The yellow laughed again, louder then the last time.

"Don't you get it? The only one who's protecting ANYONE is YOU. You're protecting him and you're collecting all this junk for him like slaves."

"You're wrong! The leader always has a reason and nothing you say will change my mind!" Yellerbelly shrugged.

"Well you're loyal and I respect you for that Whitey. I hope I can change your mind sometime." This time it was my turn to laugh loudly.

"You'll convince me when I find a bulbear that won't eat me." This time we both laughed. It seemed that I had found something that many look for and never find. I had found a friend.


End file.
